


Your Daddy? (The Mandalorian x Reader)

by northanger_abbey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda nsfw but not too bad, M/M, There isn't any smut, daddy kink ig, mando finds out he likes being called daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northanger_abbey/pseuds/northanger_abbey
Summary: anon: what if the reader affectionally referred to mando as baby yoda’s daddy while nursing him or something and mando overhears
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 320





	Your Daddy? (The Mandalorian x Reader)

“Why don’t you go sit with Daddy?”

Honestly, the Mandalorian shouldn’t have been as worked up as he was. You’d only said the word in a half-joking-half-dazed state. The intention behind the word was as innocent as the creature you had cooed it to. The more he looked back, the more endearing it was. The fact that you thought that the Mandalorian was that capable… let’s just say that it swelled his heart with pride and softness.

Letting out a shaky breath – made even shakier by the modulator of his helmet – he tapped his boot against the floor. You had decided to take a well-deserved nap leaving only the Mandalorian alone with only his thoughts… and of course the Child.

You were his friend, that was all. If you found out the way that he had allowed his mind to leap over the line between innocence and absolute sin you would be so goddamn disappointed in him… or so he thought.

The way your eyes crinkled as they stared down at the small creature absolutely drove the Mandalorian wild. You were in such an innocent position that he felt as if it was a sin for him to be thinking about you in any way other than platonic affection.

But Gods. The way the word fell from your mouth with such ease, it was too much for the poor man.

Obviously, this wasn’t the first time the Mandalorian had thought about you like this. Not by a long shot. He hadn’t even known that the word would affect him the way that it had. In the past when his encounters had called him it, he had been indifferent and maybe even a little repulsed. It was such a weird thing to say to somebody you barely knew. When you had said it though, he had gotten chills.

Maybe it was because of his feelings for you. The ones that made it hard for him to be in the same room as you without fearing that he would say something wrong. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought of the two of you in a committed relationship, traversing the galaxy and looking after the Child. Or maybe it was because he needed something to think about when he was alone. His imagination was not exactly the best and he found it hard to get fully immersed in his make-believe situations.

Turning to the Child behind him, he let out a breathy laugh.

“Your Daddy, huh? I could get used to that.”


End file.
